Nerd World
' Nerd World' is a satirical young adult serial novel written by Andrew Johnston. The story centers on a high school in the fictional Illinois town of Solace. This school hosts a yearly trivia competition - Trivia Master - to determine who they will send to the regional and national Scholar's Bowl competition. The flash and glitz around Trivia Master makes it extremely popular among the student body and the town in general, which leads to some unfortunate cutthroat behavior among the competitors. The story was first written as a short screenplay in February 2012. It was converted to novel form and first released in August 2012. In January 2014, it was heavily rewritten and released as a serial novel on JukePop Serials. The serialized version ended on March 30, 2014. Format The story uses multiple points of view. The bulk of the story is seen through the eyes of Apollo "Paul" Liston, but almost half of the chapters feature input from additional characters. The narrator of any given chapter is indicated through either (depending on the format) the chapter title or a small graphic with the character's first initial. POV Characters Paul Liston - The head of the Raging Nerds, one of the teams widely favored to win Trivia Master. Paul is the school's dedicated "smart kid" and considers events such as Trivia Master to be his chance to shine. However, he hates the dirty dealing and sabotage, which he considers self-destructive for his subculture. As one of the top competitors, he is a personal target for a lot of backstabbing, leading to futile efforts to stay out of the limelight. Ken Greevey - A member of the Raging Nerds and Paul's closest friend. Ken is truly obsessed with trivia and Trivia Master in general, which he sees as his only chance to make a mark. This has led him to memorize fact books, develop mathematical models to predict coming questions, and other activities that drive Paul crazy. Despite this obsession, Ken always plays clean. Jane Anders - A member of the Valkyries. Jane is the plain, ordinary friend of one of the popular girls, which leaves her invisible out of the time. However, her friend has just given her an opportunity to field a killer team for a change, an opportunity she embraces. Though she likes Trivia Master, Jane doesn't understand why anyone gets obsessed over it. Paul has a terrible crush on Jane; while she doesn't reciprocate, she is reluctant to dissuade him for fear of hurting his feelings. Aaron Bellamy - The head of the Flying Brains. Aaron is a top-tier competitor and at least the equal of Paul in terms of skill. He is a pathological overachiever and a narcissist who is obsessed with winning at all costs. He only respects intelligence and feels little guilt over hurting those he considers his inferiors. Above all, Aaron hates Paul, and is driven primarily by revenge for something that Paul doesn't remember doing. Links *Nerd World on JukePop Serials *Nerd World Background Material on Kingdom of Sharks Category:Completed story